


My Enchantment

by haiq_trash_queen (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Best Boys don’t @Me, Classism, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I will go down with the ship, I write fanfics that are really for a specific niche I’m sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kagehina for life, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Other, PWP, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Secret Lovers, See ya guys there sinners, Smut, Top Kageyama, hinata is best boy, homphobia, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is daring, especially tonight.La Grand House of Karasuno is hosting a masquerade ball for all the rich and wealthy to come.Hinata is none of that, he is just a mere shoe polishing boy.But he falls for a masked figure, but once he reveals his true self will he love Hinata still?Or is there love a one night thing only?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Ballrooms & Bars

Everyone’s shoes were shined, except Hinata’s. He did the shining and after this man, a regular spit on the side of Hinata for the ninth time this week he had lost it. 

Grabbing his thing abruptly he slammed his rag on to the floor, took his small square stool and marched away with his shoe shinning bag.   
  
Walking away, feelings of rage simmering inside him. He walked for what seemed like good distance.

That’s when he bumped into someone, he fell on his bum. Looking up as a voice rang,”Be careful where your going dumbass!”

Hinata’s mouth turned dry as he looked at the man in front of him. Tailored suit trimmed with gold marked rich class status but Hinata had seen a lot of rick folks around. 

But none as good looking as _him._

“O..Oh my Gosh I’m so sorry!” Hinata fumbled as he stood up, grabbing some of his stuff he also began to dust off the mans expensive jacket. 

His small hands on his broad chest Hinata’s mind wandered a bit until the man pushed him away, “Oi keep your hands to yourself!”

Hinata was oblivious to the crowd that had form. An looked stunned at man’s demeanor, snorting he thought, _another prissy rich folk!_

* * *

Kageyama’s mind spiraled as the cute ginger boy’s small hands were touching his albeit clothes-chest. His mind swirled but he tensed up as the sights of passer beer.

But how could they _not_ stare?

After all a _man_ was _touching_ another _mans_ chest and the _other man_ was _poor._

Kageyama lashed out and pushed the small boy, but he instantly felt regret looking at his bitter and confused expression.

He walked away and Kageyama waited for the crowd to disperse and then ran somewhat after him. 

Finally finding him in a small alley way he cleared his throat as he placed his shoe onto the gingers small box for shinning.

”Oh its you.” Said the Ginger.

”My names Kageyama Tobio, now uh you shine shoes correct? Mine are rather filthy” he cleared his throat, trying to not choke on his words.

”Hinata Shouyou” he nodded and began shining.

Kageyama looked down on the orange haired boys hair, it looked so utterly soft. 

Like what heaven’s clouds must feel like.

An before he knew it his hand was on his orange hair petting it. He tensed as Hinayana looked up, eyes wide. A blush kissing both there faces. 

Kageyama stood up abruptly and left cash for the boy, more than needed and he ran away.

 _He’s poor Kageyama and a male!_ He chasted himself.

* * *

“Really Yachi! That’s exactly what happened!” Hinata babbled about the beautiful black haired man.

Yachi nodded her gaze excited, “Wow Shouyou and you didn’t ask for his mailing address or anything!”

Hinata faltered, “He was of wealth Yachi! Plus he ran away before I could ask!”

Yachi hummed as she snapped grabbing Shouyou by the shoulders, “I know! I can make a mask and you can go to the masquerade ball tonight! If he has money he’s bound to be there!”

By the end of the morning, Yachi has crafted Hinata a Columbia mask. A mask that only covered his eyes, and nose leaving the bottom area exposed but still concealing his identity. The mask was orange on one half and white on the other, small suns on the white part spiraled on the side.

Hinata’s blood hummed with anticipation, for even if he didn’t see the blue eyes male he was about to see a world view that was always denied to him.

* * *

As soon as he walks inside those brand gates he feels it. The difference, there everyone is dressed to impress.

Suits tailored with gold and silver. Big over the top dresses for the women and masks with feathers of birds Hinata was sure died off years ago.  
When he enters the ballroom he feels like he’s in a new world. The space is so wide, it seemed like somewhere to plant crops.

The tables were lined with gold and they used glass for everything. The silver was so pure it made the Earth cry. Hinata looked in awe as he tried not to speak, they all had posh accents or high vocabulary.

One word from Hinata and he’s be exposed as the common folk he is. An probably thrown in a cell.

An from the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar black hair. He doesn’t know if its the man he saw this morning but none the less he goes. An as he sees a somewhat familiar suit, he gives him a small smile motioning to him to dance.

The man flusters for a bit but goes and in the middle of the ball gown they dance. As the stares are too busy with the loud luxury to care.

The man chats to Hinata and the voice is familiar, “So..your mask its uh reall pretty where did you get it?”

”Custom” was all Hinata let out.

”A man of few words?”

”I like to let my actions speak” Hinata said and as Kageyama pulled away as more guest arrive he looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

But that didn’t stop him from following to the corridor alley Hinata motioned to.

* * *

An soon enough there hiding in a corridor of the masquerade , masks hitting one another as there lips reverently touch and kiss. Deeper, harder both knowing this is the only night they can sin and face the world tomorrow.

Hinata’s dumb, and his mask acccidently untightens. Then once the black haired man pulls away, Hinata’s smash hits the floor.

HIs blue eyes widened and he jumps back, “Y..You!?”

Hinata blushes and rambles his heads up protectively not knowing how he will react, “Wait please don’t-“

Kageyama says nothing and offers him his mask, “Here. How...How did you get in here your poor are you not?”

Hinata blushes grasping his mask, “Yes, Yes i am!”

Kageyama hums as he takes a step forward in caging Hinata to the wall, his mask gone as he swiftly takes it off, “Interesting.”

Hinata senses the atmosphere and tries to go in for a kiss, there lips graze one another and Kageyama pulls back.

”We...We can’t” He says.

Hinata’s confused,”We were making out just now?”

”We were wearing mask! I didn’t know who you were!”

”An that matters!?”

”Yes, your a boy!”

”You could see that without the mask!” Hinata shouts.

Kageyama turns and huffs, “Your also poor....”

That was a low blow and Hinata runs out of the room putting his mask on an into appears in the ballroom once again.

The coordinator announces through a grand stairway, “In a few we will all unmask ourselves to revel in one another!”

An in only a few minutes everyone has unmask themselves, Hinata starts to panic. 

Kageyama sees this from the corner of his eyes and he also slowly takes off his mask motioning to Hinata, _Run!_

Hinata taking the que runs. But is stopped by a guard, they grab him from his arms and peel back the mask.

Gasps leaves the crowd as one man speaks, “A shoe shinning boy! Oh my! I also heard he was a homosexual!”

The crowd is now talking in uproar and disgust, the guard turn to Kageyama, “Do you know this boy?”

Kageyama shakes his head, “No I do not” he says with granting teeth.

Hinata is taken away, thrown into a small cell. He doesn’t cry nor plead.

An before midnight approaches, small jingles of keys are heard. Hinata looks up and sees familiar blue eyes.

”What are _you_ doing here, you said you didn’t _Know_ me” Hinata seethed. 

Kageyama sighs and opens the cell, “Look I’m sorry dumbass but I couldn’t risk it....you know that.” He opens the cell door, “You should leave town before they notice.”

Hinata snorts, “Yeah, I’m 19 and poor I got nothing to loose is that how you see it?!”

”You can loose our life.” Kageyama notes.

Hinata just sees him walk away into the darkness, unscathed by it all.

By the breaking of dawn he’s on the road, he left Yachi a note and ran away.

* * *

Hinata’s groaned, he’s 28 and still has to deal with this. The male was wasted at the bar, swinging his drink to and fro, “little boy what are you doing here?!”

”Sir I’m your bartender” Hinata said curtly.

”Haha, Ignore him he gets like that when he’s tipsy! Tanaka stop it!,” A good looking silver haired man said, “Here, take this it seems like this place...is uh low on clientele.”

The bar was empty, besides the baldy and the grey haired man. Hinata sighs and nods, “Tell me about it and the pay sucks too!”  
  
”Well we need another hand at our lords estate maybe you wanna apply?” offered the silver haired man.

Hinata’s eyes widened, “No way?! Are you a angel!?”  
  
”No I’m Sugawara!”

* * *

The estate was large and grande, shaped like a Victorian caste and with green pastures all around. Hinata was interview by the head of the staff, Daichi. An assessed by the other personal.

They deemed him worth and gave him the job. Since the owner was too busy and trusted the staff in dealing with those matters.

”He’s a nice guy don’t let his exterior fool you once you meet him!” Nishinoya the cook chimed in.

Hinata says nothing as he looks around the estate where we would now live and work at. His uniform a small casual suit with a white shirt underneath.

He almost stops in his trails when he sees a painted portrait. An on it?

_Kageyama Tobio_

“Shouyou the boss wants to meet you!” Sugwara grabbed Hinata by the shoulders with a broad smile, “He meets all the new personal!”

* * *

Kageyama almost doesn’t recognize him, Hinata had cut his hair, he was taller and about 9 years have passed. So of course he looked different, but Kageyama didn't expect, _This_ different.

He looked _Good._

* * *

When Sugawara told him the name of the new servant he choked, "What was his name?"

"Hinata, Hinata Shouyou."

"He's hired.'

* * *

"Its been a while." Kageyama managed to let out.

Hinata almost tripped, "You...You remember me?"

Kageyama was closer to Hinata now,grabbed his hand and laid a kissed on it, "Always."

Hinata turned bright red, "I thought you'd move on?"

Kageyama shook his head, "No. You...you are special. You were the first guy, I....loved and I was too much of a coward to do anything."

"You saved me" Hinata argued.

"But I let you go. But _not_ now. Not ever again" Kageyama growled.

"What changed?" Hinata whispered .

"I was without you for 9 years...that and well your work for me now." He said smugly.

Hinata turned red but smiled.

_To the public they were the personal butler and the master. Behind close doors they were lovers._


	2. The Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Yes. 
> 
> Takes place a few days after the ending. At night...in Kageyamas bedroom.
> 
> Thanks sm for @hinata.short.yo for beta reading check her out on ao3 and IG by the same user!♡  
> \---------------------------------------

Kageyama’s breathing was intense, turning sharp and slow as he witnessed Hinata peeling off his clothes, _item by item._

First came off his upper shirt and through the second thin white shirt Kageyama could see Hinata’s reaction of Kageyama watching him undress, he was quite _perky_.

Then the second layer came off and Kageyama held in a groan at the sight of Hinata’s lean yet built pale body. The things he would do to those shoulders and collarbones. 

_Heat began to simmer._

Hinata was looking away most of the time, a dark blush capturing his face spreading to his neck. Kageyama wanted that part to be colored purple instead.

Still Hinata continues, unlatching his pants and in one moment they were off. Leaving him there exposed only with his undergarments exposed.

He stood there silent, eyes averted, “So...So are you going to?”

But Kageyama was already in front of Hinata, sitting on the bed looking at his lover, “Me? That’s your job isn’t it?” Kageyama let out rather smugly. 

Hinata nodded as he, half naked, walked over to Kageyama. 

He _devoured_ this sight in front of him. Hinata’s small hands grabbing his royal black coat and unbuttoning the golden clasps of the buttons. As Hinata gently took it off his leaving Kageyama in his white undergarment shirt.

With that one, Hinata was less careful taking it off so quickly the fabric stretched and Kageyama was sure it _partially ripped_. 

_He was impatient, Kageyama was too_. 

Kageyama smirked as he stood from the bed’s end and removed his pants, Hinata blushing furiously at the sight. 

Kageyama spoke, his voice gentle. “You okay with this?”

Hinata nodded as he bit his lip looking down, “Yes, utterly and completely okay. It's just...you’re so gorgeous.”

The words left Hinata like a whisper. 

Kageyama groaned this time audibly. Hinata stirred and like that Kageyama lost all ambience of control left. 

He grabbed the male and laid him in bed. The silk sheets, the fluffiness of the mattress seemed like heaven itself to Hinata. 

But as he gazed up he saw nothing but _sin_ itself, Kageyama. 

And he missed no beat, kissing Hinata. The shadow of his face casting over his as the space between them got smaller and smaller, their chests _barely_ touching. 

And they kissed, like they had millions of times before. But this time they no longer had to hide from horrified stares or murmurs of prejudice. At that moment they were free to be in love, however soft or primal it was.

The kiss deepened and Kageyama demanded entrance to Hinata’s mouth, slipping his tongue in as he explored the inside of the other’s mouth. Hinata gladly caved, giving up power.

Their hands moved in according to their own minds, as Kageyama pinned down Hinata more, nails digging into his pale flesh.

Hinata squirmed, but he pulled and tugged at Kageyama’s hair, partially for pleasure that it gave him and other to indicate the need for oxygen. 

Taking the signal Kageyama unlocked his lips from Hinata’s leaving both of them with a string of saliva in between them adorned by red oxygen refused faces, bruised lips and pants. 

Kageyama gingerly touched Hinata as his hands trailed across his chest, still on top of him. Kageyama had a full view of the effect he had on the ginger.

The way his face would convert to one of bliss when Kageyama neared his mouth to his chest and played around with his nipple with one hand. And in the other one, taking it in with his mouth, licking, tugging on it. 

“K...Kageyama” Hinata managed to let out in a small gasp, as he tried to muffle it down with his hands.

Kageyama stopped and raised his gaze to meet Hinatas, a small smirk flashing in his features. 

He continued to kiss lower, and lower. An Hinata squirmed in the bed, small, “Ah-! K...Kageyama” leaving his bruised mouth. 

Kageyama was now on his knees at the foot of the bed. He kissed and licked Hinata’s thighs. Taking the supple flesh in between his teeth and giving it a light squeeze. Nails digging deeper into the pale flesh, with the intent to mark. 

Hinata still laying down, Kageyama tugged at his last remaining piece of clothes, the last barrier and removed it so quickly this time it ripped. 

“Kageyama!” He gasped. 

But Kageyama took no care, as he was too busy looking with a blush at his lover’s intimate area. Taking no time to spare, he went to devour him.

”Ah...Aah, Kageyama wai...wait!” Hinata tried to let out as his lover kissed the side of his length and dragged his tongue, licking him.

Hinata tried to stand up fully but couldn’t as Kageyama had his thighs pinned down to the bed and all Hinata could see was black hair going down on him.

The feeling was so overwhelming; the inside of Kageyama’s mouth was warm and slippery. All tentative feelings overwhelmed him as Hinata opened his mouth panting, saliva pooling in his mouth. 

Then as if led on by this, Kageyama's mouth began to work more rapidly, moving up and down.

Then Hinata began to hear it, as Kageyama neared the tip and took him in and out of his mouth. 

The slurping, the saliva mixed with the pants and the sensation of digging nails.

Hinata’s voice began to shake as he groaned, somehow although overwhelmed he grabbed a fist ful of Kageyama’s hair and brought it closer to his length giving Kageyama no room no move but closer to suck harder. And as did he, Hinata unraveled, ”K..Kage..Kageyama '' he let out, panting.

Kageyama unlatched his mouth from Hinata, a loud pop being heard. As Hinata recomposed himself he looked at a red faced Kageyama panting and looking at him with a messy mouth.

Still taking complete ownership over Hinata. Kageyama took a finger and cooed Hinata over, grabbing him by the back of his hair he ordered him, "open your mouth."

Doing so, Kageyama shoved his finger in Hinata's throat. Then inside him.

"K..Kageyama!" Hinata whined. As the finger entered and left him. Kageyama went at a faster pace before teasingly stopping. 

A low, _pop_ has heard and he grabbed Hinata by the hair again, "Open."

He shoved two more fingers in Hinata's mouth, slathered in saliva and now 2 more.

That meant 2 more inside him, burning with anticipation. Hinata saw how Kageyama prepped him and shoved three fingers in him.

He moved them in and out of him quickly, spread them fingers out inside him and Hinata was a mess of himself. 

Short gasp leaving him, "Ah, Kageyama! S..So good!"

If his fingers felt this _good._ Hinata was waiting with anticipation for for his length and then Hinata looked down, and his body had seemed to forget that Kageyama had been finger fucking him. 

And all his gaze could focus on was right there. And there stood erected Kageyama. His undergarments tights and Hinata’s body began to regain its heat. 

Hinata now stood from the bed, feeling ready and knowing it was his turn to lead Kageyama down. He swiftly made the black haired male lay down. Hinata removing his remaining clothes like he had just done moments prior.

And there he saw all of Kageyama, his full length intimidating to some. 

But Hinata could always have more of Kageyama. 

He nestled himself on Kageyama’s lap and Kageyama looked at him with an intense glare, one of anger and pleasure. 

Hinata placed himself at Kageyama’s length and lowered himself down. 

“A..Ah!” Was all he let out as he tried to adjust to Kageyama’s size. Kageyama just groaned as he grabbed Hinata’s thighs keeping them in place. 

With a glare, he looked at Hinata his mouth a straight line but the redness of his face exposing him, “Ride me.” Was all he let out.

Hinata smiled and he moved his hips up and down, at first at a slow pace. This made Kageyama squirm as audible groans of frustration left him, Hinata cherishing the moment of power over him. 

Kageyama knew this and his competitive nature flared as he, began to move as well. Moving his hips faster and faster into Hinata, and in the end he had no choice but to match the erratic thrusts.

Hinata clawed at Kageyama’s back, leaving what he hoped to be red marks on his pale body.

While Kageyama kissed, nipped and licked Hinata’s neck. Hinata let out a loud moan that he tried to shield yet again from the world by burning his mouth into Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Stop,” Kageyama let out between thrusting groans, “Let me hear.”

Hinata shook his head, “No...No I’ll be too-ah! L...Loud!”

Kageyama thrusted harder, “S..So? Let...Let them hear, I want...want them to.”

That was all the permission Hinata needed as he let out moan after moan, “Oh my God. Kageyama!”

Kageyama was still thrusting , grabbing Hinata’s thighs so hard that bruises began to form almost instantly.

Hinata bit down on Kageyama’s shoulder, his insides tensing up, contorting into one another, clinging onto Kageyama inside him.

”I’m...I’m about to!” Hinata let out, so loud that it echoed through the walls. 

Kageyama groaned as he said nothing, “Then..Then do it!”

And in a few more thrusts, the room becoming increasingly hotterthe scent of sex, saliva and cum filled the air as Hinata unraveled.

”Kageyama, mmm so good. Ah!” And then he went limp.

That didn’t mean Kageyama was done, he let his lover ride out his orgasm but he was ever so close into reaching his. He moved in and out of Hinata this time at a harder pace. 

As skin hitting skin sounds left the pair, as the stickiness of Hinata was felt by both, Kageyama soon became undone as well, burying himself deep into Hinata.

”Hinata!”

And like that he was seeing spots of white, his body went limp with exhaustion. As his sweaty skin cringed on to the sheets and as he felt Hinata’s soft gasps and pants underneath him. 

They both stayed there on top of one another, breathing, resting. Until Kageyama took himself out of Hinata.

The sound was heard and Hinata blushed slightly embarrassed. 

Thinking Kageyama was about to leave to bathe Hinata was surprised that he climbed back on to the bed and grasped Hinata in his arms.

Cuddeling with him, Kageyama kissed Hinata’s shoulder blades as he muttered, “You were amazing, I love you so much.”

Hinata turned and smiled as he kissed Kageyama’s nose, “You were great too, I love you as well. One day we’ll be able to kiss in public and I’ll tell the whole world you’re mine!”

Kageyama blushed bright red and Hinata laughed, the acts they had done to one another and that made him red?!

Kageyama muttered, “I think your neck and my bed sheets are proof enough of that.”

Hinata looked down at his bruised neck and the stained bed sheets.

“S...Shh! Kageyama!” He blushed.


End file.
